


ousía

by saturatedsun (nightlaced)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigod AU, Friendship, Gen, PJO Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/saturatedsun
Summary: Jaemin masih belum paham tentang esensi kabin tujuh. [demigod!au]





	ousía

**Author's Note:**

> NCT © SM Entertaiment dan Dunia Demigod dipinjam dari Rick Riordan. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan karya fiksi ini.

Meski sudah terbangun sepenuhnya, Jaemin masih yakin bahwa kejadian yang kemarin ia alami tetap menjadi salah satu dari mimpi-mimpi aneh yang ia alami.

Semuanya masih terasa kabur baginya, melesat pergi tanpa menunggunya mencerna hal tersebut satu persatu. Jaemin ingat dengan orang-orang itu yang tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya, tubuhnya berdesir saat angin mulai menghentikan nyanyiannya dan hutan terasa lebih senyap dari biasanya. Luka lecet ada pada dirinya masih terasa perih dan Jaemin bahkan bertaruh jika kedua kakinya akan lepas apabila ia harus berlari satu mil lagi untuk bisa bebas dari monster bermata satu yang telah mengejarnya sejak pagi tadi—apa namanya, cyclops? Jaemin tidak peduli lagi. Yang penting ia harus selamat dahulu. Ya, selamat.

Dan Jaemin pikir ketika ia menjejakkan kaki ke bukit ini ia akan lepas sejenak dari masalah yang mengikutinya sebab monster besar tadi itu ternyata telah terhenti dan kehilangan jejak dirinya. Namun, sepertinya Jaemin meloncat lagi ke salah satu masalah yang lain. Orang-orang itu masih belum mengangkat wajah mereka dan dengan begitu saja sebuah hologram simbol matahari muncul di atas kepalanya membuat Jaemin menatap horor ke arahnya dengan mulut menganga. Apa-apaan lagi ini?

Sinar mentari entah mengapa terasa jauh lebih menyilaukan daripada biasanya dan lecet yang memenuhi tubuhnya pun bahkan sudah tidak terasa apa-apa lagi. Tiap detik dari kesunyian yang menyelubungi atmosfir terasa begitu lama dan Jaemin yang berdiri dengan kakunya di hadapan mereka merasa telah tertancap di tanah hingga seorang centaur mengangkat kepala dan perlahan mendekatinya, diikuti oleh pekemah-pekemah lain yang saat itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Jaemin mengusap wajahnya lagi dan menghela nafas. Untung saja semua itu sudah ia lewati.

Semoga saja hari ini tidak ada kegilaan lain yang mesti ia tempuh.

* * *

 

Jeno memandang bosan ke arah meja yang hanya ditempatinya seorang diri. Tentu saja, tidak mengherankan jika kabin Hades hanya diisi oleh dirinya seorang saat ini, menilik memiliki saudara dari salah satu tiga dewa besar Olimpia itu merupakan hal yang bisa dikatakan sangat sulit setelah adanya perjanjian di antara ketiganya—sesuatu yang tidak ingin Jeno ambil pusing.

Sembari menggigit apelnya sekali, Jeno mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja-meja lain yang berada di paviliun ruang makan. Anak-anak kabin Hermes (dan kurang lebih yang lain hampir sama) masih saja ribut ketika sedang makan, ada yang tengah bertaruh tim siapa kali ini yang akan menang dalam permainan tangkap bendera pada besok pagi dan beberapa dari yang lain tengah berkumpul untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang Jeno yakin bakal menjadikan pekemah kabin Aphrodite sebagai target mereka berikutnya.

“Kau sudah selesai makan belum?”

Jeno langsung melayangkan tatapan pada Renjun yang menepuk bahunya. Putra Nemesis itu tanpa basa-basi menempati tempat kosong di sebelah bangku Jeno, melirik ke arah piring sang teman yang tidak berisi apa-apa dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Kau bilang sehabis makan tadi ingin menemui konselor kepala kabin Hephaestus untuk memperbaiki pedangmu.”

“Memang, tapi aku pikir aku akan mengantarnya nanti siang saja.”

Renjun mengendikkan bahu. “Oh, baiklah.”

“Hei, ngomong-ngomong, tahun ini cuma kau saja yang menempati kabin Nemesis? Aku tidak melihat saudara-saudaramu sedari tadi.” Renjun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, mengikuti arah pandang Jeno yang kembali bergulir ke sekeliling arah paviliun makan dan meliputi tiap-tiap meja yang berjejer. Meja Nemesis sama kosongnya dengan meja Hades dan karena itulah Renjun sedari tadi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di kandang pegasus saja setelah mengantongi bungkusan roti selai stroberi untuk ia makan di sana.

Renjun mendesah pelan sembari menyelonjorkan kakinya. “Yah, begitulah. Aku pun sulit sekali menghubungi mereka karena larangan menggunakan ponsel ini.”

“Benar, merepotkan sekali.” Jeno mengangguk dan sejurus kemudian menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. “Dan akhirnya kau merasakan apa yang sering aku lewati. Sendirian di kabin itu memang sangat menyebalkan.”

Renjun tertawa renyah. “Diamlah, Jeno, setidaknya kau yang sebagai satu-satunya penghuni kabin bisa mendapatkan tidur tanpa ada banyak gangguan. Apalagi kau bebas melakukan apa saja sendirian di sana.”

“Dan itu yang aku membuat aku bosan, Renjun. Sendirian. Apa enaknya selalu melakukan sesuatu sendirian saja?” Jeno menggigit apelnya untuk terakhir kali dan kali ini matanya menangkap seseorang yang dengan hati-hati beringsut meninggalkan meja Apollo yang berada di seberang tempatnya. Jeno mengerutkan dahi, bukankah itu anak yang baru saja diklaim semalam? Anak yang beruntung saja lolos dari kejaran cyclops dan menemukan jalannya sendiri ke perkemahan tanpa didampingi satyr, Jaemin namanya?

“Jika kau tidak mau sendirian, kau bisa nekat mengundang Xuxi dan Chenle untuk bermalam bersamamu sehari. Yah, aku rasa kabin Ares dan Hebe tidak akan keberatan, kok.” Renjun mengendus, namun perhatiannya agaknya juga teruju ke pergerakan Jaemin yang meninggalkan ruang makan dan mengarah ke amfiteater. Menghindari keramaian, lebih tepatnya.

“Kau melihat anak baru itu, ya? Putra Apollo?” Jeno lagi-lagi mengangguk dan lantas beranjak, Renjun menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya. “Kau ingin menyampirinya?”

“Hm, tidak ada salahnya, ‘kan?”

* * *

 

Jaemin menendang sebuah kerikil sebelum duduk di deretan tengah bangku amfiteater. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu jika jalan yang ia tempuh akan berujung di sini (—dan Jaemin juga ragu mengapa ada sebuah gelanggang terbuka yang besar pula di perkemahan ini), tetapi yang penting ia butuh tempat untuk menyendiri terlebih dahulu. Meja Apollo lumayan berisik tadi pagi, ditambah dengan gabungan suara yang berdengung dari meja Aphrodite yang tengah bergosip, Jaemin sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan paginya. Selera makannya meluap habis terlebih lagi ia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam. Mimpi buruk lagi, tidak begitu mengherankan, walau yang kali ini terasa lebih janggal dari pada biasanya.

Dan Jaemin tahu meski nafsu makannya hilang, setidaknya ia mesti mengisi perutnya sedikit untuk menghindari perut koroncongan sebab ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir ia makan. Aduh, mengapa ia meninggalkan rotinya di sana tadi?

“Hei, tidak apa-apa ‘kan jika kami duduk di sini?”

Nyaris saja ia terlonjak ketika kedua sisinya yang kosong kini ditempati oleh dua remaja sepantaran dirinya. Jaemin mengelus dadanya, apakah ia begitu terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri hingga tidak mendengar gema tapak kaki menuju dirinya? Seharusnya ia mendengar langkah kaki yang biasanya menggema di temapt seperti ini. Dengan senyum canggung, Jaemin pun mempersilahkan mereka. “Tentu saja.”

Jeno mengulurkan tangan dan Jaemin menyambutnya dalam jabat tangan ringan. “Aku Jeno, putra Hades. Dan yang itu,” Telunjuk Jeno menggambar gestur ke arah Renjun, “adalah Renjun, putra Nemesis. Senang berkenalan denganmu, anak baru.”

“Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Aku Jaemin.” Ia kali ini menjabat tangan Renjun dan tersenyum kaku. Lidahnya masih kaku untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai manusia setengah dewata yang merupakan hal ilogikal yang masih ia coba proses sepenuhnya.

Renjun tertawa. “Kau begitu kaku. Apakah ini karena masih sulit menerima semuanya?”

“Tentu saja ia bersikap seperti itu, Renjun. Ingat tidak pertama kali aku menapaki perkemahan ini dan ditambah lagi mengetahui aku salah satu anak dari tiga besar? Aku lebih parah dari dia.” Jeno menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaemin yang kali ini mencoba untuk lebih rileks di antara mereka. Untung saja keduanya tidak seribut saudara-saudarinya tadi.

“Yah, aku rasa aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua ini.” Jaemin menghembuskan napas panjang. “Mencerna mitologi Yunani yang hidup seperti ini membuatku membutuhkan banyak waktu. Aku saja masih merasa semua ini tidak nyata.”

“Selamat datang di dalam dunia kegilaan, bung. Kau harus lebih terbiasa mulai sekarang.”

Jaemin tersenyum, kali ini binar di matanya mulai berpendar lagi. “Terima kasih. Aku rasa aku sejak kemarin belum ada tersenyum hingga sekarang. ” Renjun mengangguk, kali ini menepuk-nepuk debu dari tangannya. “Kau tahu, kau harus mencoba berkenalan dengan pekemah yang lain. Mereka tidak buruk, kok. Meski terkadang mereka menyebalkan, kau masih bisa mentoleransi mereka.”

“Kecuali Donghyuck, kau harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra jika menjadi target kejahilannya. Aku sudah bosan mendengar Mark yang selalu mengomel ketika membereskan kekacauan yang Donghyuck buat.” Tambah Jeno yang langsung disambar kembali oleh Renjun. “Benar. Apalagi besok kita ada permainan tangkap bendera. Kudengar kabin Hermes akan bergabung dengan kabin Ares dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi.”

Jaemin mengerjapkan mata, mendengar nama-nama asing yang dilontarkan padanya. Lagi-lagi hal yang baru datang padanya. Jaemin mengingat malam pertama yang ia habiskan meringkuk di kabin lima, bergelung di bawah selimut mencari kehangatan yang terkuras habis darinya. Bukankah ini sebuah ironi bahwa kabin dewa matahari terasa begitu dingin untuknya pada saat itu? Jaemin malam itu memimpikan sisik-sisik berwarna hijau kebiruan yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya dengan kelereng mata hijau muda yang menyorot berbahaya. Monster itu mendesis, bau racun yang tercium kuat darinya dan saat kedua taring yang begitu tajam hendak menikamnya, Jaemin sudah terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan tubuh yang bergetar.

Saat memandang ke arah Jeno dan Renjun, Jaemin berpikir bahwa mereka sudah sering mengalami hal yang sama—yang ia tahu para putra-putri dewa dan dewi sering kali bermimpi sesuatu yang bisa jadi pertanda akan nasib mereka dan naasnya mereka sering kali dikunjungi oleh mimpi buruk. Dan apa yang Jaemin mimpikan sering kali ia alami pada waktu dekat walau tidak semua menjadi kenyataan sebab mereka bilang putra-putri Apollo memang dianugerahkan sebuah penglihatan masa depan meski dalam bentuk kilasan yang acak.

Dan salah satu mimpi Jaemin adalah ia menemukan sebuah perbukitan saat kabur dari monster yang mengejarnya. Kemudian mimpi itu berganti lagi mejadi siluet enam orang pemuda dengan masing-masing senjata yang terhunus di medan perang dan lalu semuanya kembali gelap.

Mungkin, Jaemin telah dituntun ke sini untuk sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang besar. Yang harus ia mulai dari sekarang.

Setelah terdiam begitu lama, Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Masih banyak esensi dari darah dewatanya yang belum ia mengerti, tentang Apollo dan semuanya. Kali ini ia membuka mata setelah kelopaknya terpejam, ada sesuatu yang baru dalam dirinya dan meski Jaemin tidak yakin itu apa, tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang terasa benar untuknya.

“Halo, bumi pada Jaemin? Kau masih ada di sini?”

Jaemin mengedip lagi, melihat Jeno dan Renjun yang menatapnya lurus dan keheranan. “Maaf, aku melamunnya terlalu lama ya?”

“Kurang lebih. Kami sudah dua kali mengelilingi arena pertunjukan amfiteater karena menunggumu.” Renjum menjawab asal dan Jaemin mengerutkan dahi sebelum tawa ketiganya berderai juga. Mungkin Jaemin tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dipersiapkan untuknya pada waktu yang akan datang, biarkan ia memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Ia juga berharap untuk memiliki banyak waktu ketika saat itu datang padanya sebab mungkin esensi dari kabin tujuh akan berbeda dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Saat ini, Jaemin merasa ia jauh lebih baik.

“Ha, lucu sekali, Renjun. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku bisa bergabung dengan kalian pada permainan besok?”

Jeno dan Renjun saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum menyeringai bersama. “Tentu saja. Dan kita akan memastikan kabin Nike untuk berpihak pada kita.”

 

**end.**


End file.
